Putting Out Fires
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Happy Belated Valentines Day! Here's the other J/L VD one shot I promised based on the VD episode :) enjoy xoxo


Putting Out Fires -Happy Belated Valentines Day! Here is the promised one shot. Enjoy :) xoxo

"I swear, if they keep looking at you, I'm gonna have to go and have words" Lauren exclaimed, putting her empty bottle on the bar, referring to all the woman in the club.

"As much as I would love to see that, you don't want to get kicked out and leave me all alone on Valentines' night do you?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head.

"I'll silently give them hell from a distance then" She said, smiling. He chuckled and leaned over the bar, giving her a quick kiss.

"Good girl. Now let me do my job then we can get home quicker" He told her. She nodded as he handed her another drink and she headed back to party...

"I think it's fair to say I'm a little bit drunk" Lauren commented as she watched Joey clear away.

"It's very fair to say but you'll sober up easier enough. I don't think I'll be holding your hair back tonight" He replied, smiling as he went to get his coat then returned to her, holding his hand, she took it and they left...

"Coffee. Strong" He said to her, as they sat in Number 23's living room and handed her the cup. She nodded and took it, drinking it.

"Thank you" She replied, smiling at him, thankful he was there.

"It's fine. How you feeling? Do you want anything to eat?" He questioned, putting an arm around her and gently rubbing her back.

"No, I'm good. I feel almost sober again" She replied, drinking some more coffee before putting it down and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's been kind a day, hasn't it?" She said after a moment.

"Yeah. I thought your sister had set your house on fire" He replied, laughing a little.

"Just be thankful the fire service wasn't called" She proclaimed, giggling softy.

"Why so I didn't have to watch you perv over the young firefighters?" Joey questioned, looking down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed "Though I would let you into a secret. I'd rather see you in a uniform like that if I'm being quite honest"

"Don't think I would be very good at putting out fires, babe" He confessed, smirking.

"I think the opposite actually. You always manage to put out my fires with your big hose!" Lauren replied, smiling widely. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh really? Do you have any fires right now?" He questioned after a moment, looking at her intensely and she noticed the look of lust. This excited her.

"One or two, yeah" She said, quietly, smiling and looking down.

"Well I better put them out with as you said my big hose" He replied, moving forward and kissed her, pushing her down onto the sofa, his lips not leaving hers.

"Your gonna have to tell me where they are" He told her, quietly.

"Yeah but not here. Upstairs" She replied. He nodded, standing up and she followed suit when he picked her up, placing her over his shoulder, in a fireman's lift.

"Er, what are you doing?" Lauren questioned, confused but smirked.

"Getting into character, babe. Gotta give my girl her fantasy, right?" Joey replied, as he started to walk upstairs.

"Yes you do, hurry up. I do think that you would walk a little faster" She proclaimed then laughed as he hurried to take her upstairs...

"Now, tell me where is it?" He asked, as he placed her down when they were in his bedroom.

"You know where" She replied, smiling but blushed and looked down. He smirked and nodded before capturing her lips with his, as her hands found the buttons on his shirt, unhooking them and pushed it off his body, dropping soft kisses to his chest as his hands found the bottom on her top, he pulled it over her head and place a hand on her face, pulling her closer and kissed her again as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her to his bed...

Joey's hands found the back of Lauren's bra, unhooking it, pushing it off and threw it aside before kissing her neck, down to her chest where he took one of her breast's in his mouth, giving it all his attention. It heated her core instantly as he switched breast's before kissing her stomach, showering it with kisses before finding the zipper of her trousers, pushing them down and then she kicked them off the rest of the way. Her hands found his and pushed them down as he kissed her before stroking her wet folds through her kickers. She gasped against his lips.

"That's quite a fire you have going there, babe. Think I need to put it out before you combust" Joey told her, smirking. She swallowed and nodded before their underwear was gone too and he entered her, hitting her at every level. She gasped and tightened her legs around his waist, gasping turning into moaning and groaning as she titled her head back and he buried his head in her neck, hands in her hair, thrusts getting faster and more often, as they neared their climaxes then hit them, calling out each others names and confessions of love.

He collapsed against Lauren's chest, panting as she played his hair, as she tried to control her own breathing.

"Been quite the valentines day right?" He questioned, looking up at her.

"The best" She replied, before flipping them over, kissing him as they put out some more fires...

R&R :) xoxo


End file.
